


Priceless

by luckywonbebe



Series: To Words and Phrases - MX Oneshots [12]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Host Clubs, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckywonbebe/pseuds/luckywonbebe
Summary: Did he recognize her? Did he see the red ribbon on her head? What did he think when he saw her there?





	Priceless

_**This work contains some graphic and mature content. Not that detailed but please read at your own risk.** _

 

**_The scenes from this work do not reflect the actions and personality of the persons involved and this is only a work of fiction._ **

 

**×¬×¬×¬×¬×¬×¬×**

 

"Lia. Where are you going?"

 

"Um, going to change?"

 

Asha said something but she couldn't hear anymore as she was already making her way to the changing cubicle. A lot of girls were here tonight as well, so backstage was _really_ noisy.

 

She really didn't like this job but as if she had a choice anyway. Her mother left her and her beloved father had a bad accident at his construction work and she didn't have any relatives in Seoul, let alone in the continent of Asia so she had nowhere to run to.

 

A stripper? No she does not take off her clothes. No one has ever seen her naked, well possibly except her childhood friend, Shownu. But it was because they bathe together when they were 4?

 

A dancer? Not even close. Yeah she could dance but not in a club. She merely joined people, mostly men at their tables for a lovely drunk talk. But she never drank with those she joined. She served them quirky conversations but nothing more than that.

 

After changing into a slightly revealing outfit and her signature thigh-high lace boots, she went out and fixed her hair, placing a small red ribbon clip on her head. It was from Shownu and he gave it to her the day he left for his studies abroad.

 

She couldn't help the soft smile when she remembers Shownu. He had been one of the most important people in her life, next to her father.

 

_I wonder where he is now?_

 

"Honey you're out."

 

She looks up to their handler and Asha was next to them. "Girl, you're a crowd favorite and you don't even have to take your clothes off." Asha whispered as they stepped into the club and she laughed.

 

"I have a sexy brain."

 

Unlike her, Asha was more daring. And yes she could definitely show off her body. But she could be proud, she had bragging rights.

Making her way through the small crowd, she tried to find her designated table when a familiar face caught her eyes. He had definitely been checking her out because when their eyes met, he immediately pretended he wasn't looking.

 

"S-Shownu..."

 

"He had definitely been checking you out. Maybe tonight's the night you're finally devir-"

 

"Shut up shut up!" she pushed Asha who was laughing at her expense. No one needed to know that about her, let alone no one would believe that in her line of work.

 

She knew it was too good to be true and Shownu was not at the table she was assigned with but deep in her mind, she still hoped. Did he recognize her? Did she see the red ribbon on her head? What did he think when he saw her there?

 

_"Hey babe."_

 

She reached her assigned place and was surprised that an extremely good-looking blonde waiting for her. He had a few friends with him but he was definitely standing out.

 

"Hi," she was able to muster a warm smile. "Good evening."

 

"Can I get you some drinks?" he asked and she took the free seat beside him.

 

"Oh, no thank you I'm alright. I'm just here to keep you company." her sweet voice almost sounded distant, even to her.

 

She soon found out that his name was Wonho and he was in fact, friends with Shownu. They met at their university in the States and became friends instantly. He was a nice guy in fact, he told good stories but he was a bit touchy. Some time soon, his arm was already around her shoulders.

 

" _Lia?_ So I wasn't mistaken!"

 

"Shownu!" her eyes widened when he suddenly popped in front of them.

 

Now Wonho looked confused. His gaze kept switching between them until the realization hit him. "So, this is the childhood friend?"

 

"You, you told him about me?" she looked at Shownu and he smiled, taking a seat across them. "Of course." he nodded and took a gulp from a glass. Her cheeks blushed instantly but she tried to hold it in.

 

She was trying to be professional and it was Wonho who she was with as of now and she couldn't interact much with Shownu. She was strict with her occupational requirements.

 

"Sorry mate but uh," Wonho pulled her closer to him with a smirk. " _She's mine for now._ "

 

"No, sure." Shownu nodded too quickly and his voice was very different. His gaze was different too.

 

Her self-esteem was sinking. What did Shownu think of her now that he had probably realized she worked at this club? The little girl he knew before was probably erased forever in his mind. But nevertheless, being strict on her job, she still entertained Wonho even if her heart was dying inside.

 

His hand gently touching her arm, his face being a little too close but she still smiled at him. His body was definitely too close for comfort as she could feel his body heat but she let her hand touch his, just so she wouldn't get scolded backstage.

 

She thought she was imagining it because she thought Shownu looked at her differently now, but the whole time Shownu was glaring at Wonho.

 

He did not like what he was seeing and he was so close to punching his mate when the bastard held Lia's chin and leaned in for a kiss. Even if she smiled softly, he could see the fright and shock in her eyes. He needed to intervene. Lia had been his girl since they were young and he swore to protect her. "Wonho-"

 

"Good evening, gentlemen. I hope you're all having a fine evening."

 

Before he could even speak, a lady, maybe in her mid 30s approached their table. "All good here." he answered too quickly and he could feel Lia's intent gaze on him. Even after all these years, could she possibly still tell what he feels so easily?

 

"Oh definitely good," Wonho smiled and Shownu could see him secretly handing a bill to the lady's hand. "But maybe you have a place more private?"

 

The reaction was instant and Lia could feel all her nerves and muscles freeze. She knew the fear on her face must have been evident as well because on the corner of her eyes, she saw Shownu stand up. Her wide eyes quickly switched from her handler to Wonho.

 

"I, I'm sorry I don't... Do that." her voice was shaking and Wonho held her close.

 

Shownu's eyes widened. "Wonho-"

 

"Yes, we have some private rooms if you will follow me."

 

"Wait I didn't agree to this!" Lia's voice rose and it was clear she had not been under these circumstances. Yes, the offer had happened before but she had never, never agreed to this and her brain stopped functioning when her handler is suddenly agreeing to this.

 

"I don't do that! Wait!"

 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Wonho whispered and he held her tightly, dragging her behind the handler and she could only look back at Shownu for a brief second before they disappeared. He was about to storm after them when a bouncer appeared in front of him. "Any problem sir?"

 

~~~~

"Please, relax. I'm not going to hurt you." Wonho said and he looked at the figure just beside the door. He had to admit, he didn't want to scare he like that. But it was something about her that made him do it. He wanted her.

 

"I don't do this kind of thing." Lia repeated again and he shook his head. She wanted to run out of the room, run away from everything and just disappear. "Look, if you really want to... release your tension, I know better girls that-"

 

"You know why your handler agreed?" Wonho was obviously not listening. "It's because of this." he threw a few paper bills in the air and Lia wanted to throw up. Wow people with money sure had the same qualities.

 

"If she agreed to that, don't think I will. I'm different."

 

"Oh, are you?" he smirked again, drinking from his glass of liquor. "It's so easy to read your handler," he took a step towards her and Lia backed away.

 

_"Every person has a price."_

 

He took another step towards her until he was right in front of her.

 

_"Even for what they are hoping never to sell.”_

 

Her hand flew to his cheek as he said those last words and Wonho looked at her with anger.

 

"Why did you even become Shownu's friend?"

 

She gasped when Wonho suddenly pushed her against the wall, holding her wrists above her head.

 

"What the hell are you doing?! Let go of me!"

 

_“Why are you talking about Shownu again?!"_

 

He was definitely angry. His eyes were blazing but she did not regret what she did. He deserved that slap because he was being such a douche.

 

"Sir you can't go in there!"

 

"Let go or you'll regret it!"

 

The door suddenly burst open, revealing a dishevelled looking Shownu. He took one look at Lia and Wonho before his fist landed against his face.

 

"Bastard!" he shouted angrily.

 

She was left there staring at them and her breath caught in her throat when Shownu looked at her. "S-Shownu..."

 

"We're going home. Come on." he grasped her wrist and dragged her out the room and past the bouncer following him. Lia's handler stood in front of them.

 

"You can't do that!" she said and Shownu stopped, pulling out his wallet and handed her a card. "Sorry for the damage or whatever, but I'm taking her with me. She won't ever return here."

 

Then he took off the leather jacket he wore, wrapped it around her body and dragged her outside where they waited for a cab.

 

She bit her lip as they waited. She was near tears because of the intensity of what had just happened a few moments ago.

 

"S-Shownu..."

 

He looked at her, not even speaking and she burst into tears. "I, I'm sorry. You had to fight with your best friend because of me. You shouldn't have seen me in there, I should've cancelled when I saw you guys, and, and,"

 

She looked up and Shownu had a soft smile on his face. She stopped talking and stared at him.

 

"You really think I would choose him? Over you?" he said softly and he clipped her hair behind her ear. "You kept the ribbon."

 

"W-what?" she was so confused. What the hell was happening?

 

"Lia, all those years we were apart, there was never a day that I didn't think about you. My only goal was to find you after graduating from university," he held her face in his hands and kissed her forehead softly. "I was 6 when I realized that you'll always be my girl. And what the hell, I'm 25 now." he chuckled.

 

"Shownu."

 

He plants a soft kiss to silence her and here eyes widened. "Whatever you say, I don't care. No matter what you became, what you will become, you'll always be the Lia that I always think about."


End file.
